Just For Now
by secretfanficlover
Summary: House: Hufflepuff Year: 4 Category: Drabble Prompt: [Speech] "Does your mother/father know what you've been up to?" Word Count: 635


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 4

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Speech] "Does your mother/father know what you've been up to?"

Word Count: 635

_**Just for now**_

Neville had been learning about Harry's favourite band, which was called ABBA. Harry had invented a spell with Hermione's help to play Muggle music in the Gryffindor common room, to the annoyance of many Gryffindors. This meant Neville was walking around with the tune of _Does Your Mother Know? _by ABBA in the back of his mind.

The game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been tough, especially without Harry in the game, but Ginny managed to secure the win for their team. Neville was surprised to see her disappearing into the changing rooms since the rest of Gryffindor House would be celebrating the victory in their common room.

He decided to pop in quickly and congratulate her, she wouldn't be in the showers yet. The thought made Neville blush, he didn't want her to think he was a pervert; but she had been scarce lately. She was always disappearing off somewhere and not even her brothers could tell him. He felt like Harry had a way of knowing, but he had so much on his plate that Neville really couldn't get it in his heart to bother him with something like that. He felt sure it was something harmless, perhaps she just some needed me-time? He had a feeling being part of such a large group of siblings could be tough sometimes.

He often wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, a brother or sister to keep him company sometimes, especially when he wanted to play hide-and-seek and Gran was busy with her gardening.

So, he walked in, and his brain got stuck on those lyrics of the ABBA song, which popped out of his mouth paraphrased as: "Does your mother know what you have been up to?"

The sight that met his eyes was Ginny and Luna embracing each other, snogging so passionately that their robes were askew, Ginny's hands entwined in Luna's hair, Luna's hands around her waist holding her close. He could see clearly that Luna had made a hickey on the Wesley's collarbone, and it finally clicked why she had recently been so covered up, even in this heat. She was clearly trying to keep this all hush-hush because she was worried about the ramifications of her actions of fooling around with another girl. He didn't understand why wizards could be so open with some things, and others still needed to be kept on the down-low.

As soon as Ginny saw him, her face went as red as her hair and her hands dropped instantly. She tried to move away from Luna, as if that would take it all back, but Luna just kept her hold on the other young witch.

"I…uhm, Neville." Ginny stuttered.

"Oh, come on, Gin-Gin." Luna replied softly, "I am sure Neville won't tell on us, babe."

At the endearment she seemed to come out of shock and said:

"Luna, we are not dating, I'm not even sure… you know. It's just girls helping girls."

Neville thought he saw disappointment flash in Luna's eyes, before it disappeared again almost instantly.

"I know it is for you, but I am sure how I feel and willing to wait till you're ready," she admitted easily.

"Well, I would rather nobody know, you know, just for now."

"Of course, Gin-Gin, just for now. Until you are ready," Luna responded, then turned to Neville as if to say: "Right, Neville?"

This is how Neville found out that the two had been seeing each other for the last few months, and it was clear both girls were smitten. He wasn't willing to be the one to burst Ginny's bubble and tell her it was clear she was in love with Luna. Instead, he let them be, cheerfully humming to himself. He felt like the secret-keeper of Gin-Gin's love life.


End file.
